


Captured Prey

by XxKittyNinjaxX



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot hot hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittyNinjaxX/pseuds/XxKittyNinjaxX
Summary: The trial had a horrible beginning; everyone else had been either sacrificed or killed. Leaving you as the final survivor to face The Trapper. The killers enormous stature and build intimidate you. As well as that he is different from the other killers. You may not be fast, but you are quiet and very clever. Will you be able to find the hatch and leave safely or will the Trapper corner you with no way out? Lets find out.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Captured Prey

You heard the scream of one of the last survivors indicating that you are now the last one alive. The confidence in all of you at the beginning was high due to the recent successes in the trials, but with all good things, luck ran out. The Trapper is one of the oldest and hardest to handle. You were also fairly new to this sadistic ritual, meaning you have little experience with most of these bloodthirsty murderers and the Trapper was definitely the most difficult. It was also learned quickly that you were to die or live in this nightmare over and over again no matter the circumstances. That fact was clear: no one was leaving. Breaking away from those thoughts you quickly head to look for your escape.

There was no point in having to repair any more generators since only two were able to be sprung to life. The only option now, is to find that hatch. You stopped before a crate and peered over to see any signs of the Trapper. Nothing. It honestly seemed too quiet, however the crows didn’t help with your fear or anxiety. As you crept along the forest floor you caught a quick glimpse of him. For someone to be so large and bulky, he had the quietest steps. Yet the way he walked held power in them. His whole character screams pain, power and most of all; predator.

You ran over to some of the hatch locations but saw no sign of it anywhere. You were beginning to panic. “Where the hell is it?” you whisper harshly. Then a thought came up and you didn’t like it one bit. “Is it in the fucking basement?”

That place screamed death but it was the only viable option. There is no way he knows that yet. So I probably have a chance, if I can just sneak down there it’ll be fast. One of your greatest qualities is that you were semi-fast and quiet, especially with your 5’6 stature. You were also kind of a risk taker yet cautious. Most of the time you were able to skid by the dangers and avoid the weapon wielding maniacs pretty well since you knew when to be a risk taker, but with the Trapper, not so much.  
Saving survivors never really worked out for you as they usually end up getting captured again or killed anyway. You were new to this still, but it seemed like he knew how to fight against every survivor thrown his way. Almost as if he knew their strengths and weaknesses.

Shoving away those thoughts you quickly run over to the entrance of the building. The good thing about the place is the environment, which provides a lot of cover and has many hiding places. Peering inside, you look around the interior of the hallway and sneakily hide in the locker, just in case. What seems like forever you make the bold decision to run for the stairs that lead to the basement.  
As you peer down, your heartbeat spikes up. Alerting you that the Trapper is near or nearing for you. With that information and adrenaline you race downstairs and right as you go to find your escape, you walk right into a bear trap and kneel down in agony. You hold in your scream and tears begin to leak out of your eyes. The jaws of the contraption were locked so tightly around your ankle. Your breathing became uncontrollable. Then you became extremely frustrated. “Fuck! I was so close.” You cursed silently. Luckily since you didn’t make a sound, he probably won’t come for a little bit. The room had four deadly hooks and one seemed to be used. You could see the bloodstains of one of the survivors. Ignoring that fact you look at the trap. Finding the motivation you bring your fingers around it to get out. Your blood made it too slippery but you weren’t going to give up. You reach at your clothes and rip a few pieces of fabric off to wrap around your hands. Hopefully you can get a grip on the jaws and be able to pry it open. Please please work. You cry internally. Luck is on your side as you are barely able to open it and free your wounded ankle. “Yes! I got out!”

Before you could relish in the success your heart rate spiked through the roof; He was here. You scramble up on your feet the best you could, especially with your injured one but immediately collapse onto the ground. You grunt in pain and immediately turn over and to find him standing… staring directly at you. You felt like a deer caught in headlights. You felt your blood run cold and your breaths freeze. This was only your fourth trial with him and not once had he caught you; you were always able to escape with your life. My luck is out. Your ears perk up at the sound of him walking. As you watch him he tilts his head at you then bends down to look at the trap you literally walked into. He looks back towards you and chuckles darkly. Never had you heard him make any noises except breathing or grunting in surprise at being flashed. Never.

It sounded so deep, hoarse and gravely. Yet what you didn’t expect was to hear him talk for the first time. **"I finally caught you,"** he says in an amusing and sadistic voice. You felt the shivers run through your spine and throughout your whole body. The survivors have said that no one has heard him talk before. They also think the hag is a terrifying spirit, that the clown is a nightmarish being but it’s expected. It’s a whole different story with the Trapper, he’s just so damn silent and fast!

He abruptly stands up ripping you away from my thoughts and stares down at me with his creepy smiling mask. He stands so menacingly; You couldn't help but be astonished by his stature. You literally have to crane your neck to meet his mask. He has to be 6’10 but he’s not basketball material but linebacker material. He had a bunch of metal protrusions from his right arm and wielded a cleaver. His overalls are covered by dirt, grime and the blood of the others. Realizing this made you whimper pathetically.

He takes a step forward and seeing this you panic and start to crawl backwards. “St- Stay away from me... Please” you yell. Breathing erratically you feel your back hit a crate. Your heart is hammering in your chest as you lunge up supporting yourself on said crate. You can hear him behind you. You can tell he is mocking you by the way he carries himself towards you steadily. You find yourself cornered in the room and you turn over to face him just as he slams both hands on either side of your head. _BAM!_ You begin to tear up and stare up at him with wide eyes, shaking in front of him like a trapped rabbit. He lowers his face and leans into your right ear and whispers harshly, **“Don’t run.”** You shiver hearing his voice so close to you.

“Please stop.” “I’m begging you, please!” Why, if you had stopped to check for the traps, this wouldn’t have happened. He is right in front of you and could barely think straight! He lifts his mask away and stares into your frightened eyes. He raises a hand and you brace yourself for pain, but instead you feel his rough hand caress your cheek and play with your lip. You gasp in surprise. _'What is he doing!?'_ You scream internally. He then abruptly grabs your arm and throws you over his shoulder. The Trapper walks up the stairs and further up as you fight him with all your might. You pound on his back and kick with your non injured leg. You did manage to get a good hit on his mask and he grunts angrily. You do it again and the wind is knocked out of you as you are promptly slammed onto a crate. Your eyes burn with tears and still try to swing at him. “Let me go!!!” You wailed. He promptly grabs both your wrists and slams them down above your head. **“Enough! I captured you and you are mine to claim pet.”** He snarls. You were stunned. _'What! What does he mean claim???'_

He took the chance to use rope to bound your arms securely above your head. You're brought back into the cruel reality when you suddenly feel him right between my legs. “Please don’t, killers aren’t supposed to do this!” There is a moment of silence when the Trapper chuckles darkly. **“As I am the oldest and most loyal to the Entity, I figured I can at least have a gift. That being you pet. You were so difficult to hunt.”** He grabs your chin and leans closer. **“You were a clever pet, but I can finally get what I want. I intend to enjoy you as my captured prey,”** he says while tilting your head side to side as if inspecting you. **“Playing cat and mouse with you really set me off.”**

He lets go of your face and glides his hand down your neck and to your shirt. He rips it off causing you to yell out. “Stop!!!” Ignoring you he promptly rips off your bra, exposing your breasts to the killer above you. You turn your head away flushed with embarrassment and feeling humiliation as you close your eyes as if it would stop the nightmare. You then felt something wet touch your nipple and gasp out loud as a hard mouth sucks onto it. “Hahh!” You squeal. “Wh-What n-mph!” as he clamps a hand over your mouth. “Shhh enjoy it pet.” You can feel his tongue swirling around it, as well as his other massive hand playing and tweaking with the other. It was sending shocks right to your very core! I shouldn’t feel this way, he’s a killer for god’s sake! Yet you couldn’t deny the fact that feeling his massive hands on you wasn’t exciting you. All of a sudden your scream is muffled by his large hand as he bites the top of your breast; hard.

He grunts above you and stands, looking down admiring his work. He had tried to capture here in the four trials before but failed. He knew in order to get to her, he needed to get rid of the others to isolate her. He nearly purred at the sight of seeing her so vulnerable down in the basement. All he could think of was all the ways he could fuck her senseless after successfully capturing his prey. How he would enjoy her after each successful hunt. He nearly shuddered at the thought.

He grabbed the hem of your pants and ripped them off of your delicate legs. All that was in the way was your panties. He bent down and moved his mask up even more to carry out the next task. You look down and try to prevent him from putting his face there. “St-stop, don’t!” He grabbed your knees and pried them apart, shoving his face right into your crotch. Your head lolls back and you abruptly shut your eyes. You grasp at the rope feeling it tug on your skin. Gasping and panting as you feel his tongue prod at your lower lips, teasing your clit. Sending jolts into your body makes you writhe in his hold. The wetness can be felt, indicating your pleasure. You couldn’t deny it feeling good! **“My pet is learning well”** he says darkly. Feeling his hot breaths on you sent tingles right into your spine. _“OOhh” You mewl._

The killer stands and his thick fingers hook around the sides of your underwear and glides them down your legs. His hands hook under your knees and pry them apart and stares down at you. Feeling embarrassed, you try to fight against him, causing him to growl at you. Settling between your legs again, his right hand slides from your stomach to the breast up your neck and to your mouth. He tries to shove his two fingers into your mouth but you refuse! You shake your head trying to make him give up. Seeing as you were not going to corporate any time soon, his left hand finds your neck and squeezes it. Choking you, and waiting for you to breath. No no no! You gasp for air and choke as two fingers forcibly enter your mouth. You could taste the metallic of blood, sweat and dirt. **“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”** You glare at him but forget when his fingers glide down and find your aching core. “No no no, I don’t want this! Nmph!” Once again he clamps his hand over your mouth muffling any sounds from you. He leans into your ear and snarls **“Behave pet”** forcibly thrusting his two fingers into your. They are so thick and deep in you that you couldn’t stop yourself from crying out as they pistoned back and forth with such power and purpose. He suckled onto your neck, planting harsh hickeys and bites all over your collarbone. You knew for a fact that you wouldn’t be able to hide all of them from the survivors. “Mmmph!” You could feel yourself seeing stars as he quickened the pace causing your juices to squirt out. Your body was being forced backwards with his hand that you got even more excited. You could feel yourself on the very edge! He glared at you with his intense stare and said one word that undid you. **“Cum!”** he growled harshly. With a final push of his rough fingers and press of your button you came harshly into his hand. Muffling your scream of ecstasy, his fingers didn’t pause and made you ride out your orgasm. He let go of your face allowing you to take in a breath. Panting and coming down from your high, you felt the bulge from his overalls. Based on what you could tell, he was excited to take. You knew he wasn't going to be gentle. You swallowed nervously.

Hearing the unclipping of his overalls you look over to see his bare chest and stomach along with his huge bulge. “NO! You’ll rip me in half!” He grabs your neck and tense under his touch. You see him smirk and tell you, **“It’s my turn for my reward.”** His right hand grabs his erection and rubs it up and down your slick entrance. Panting now, the head of his cock enters causing you to stiffen up. He smirks at this and says, **“Ready pet?”** Just as you were about to retaliate, he slams his way into you up until he is to the hilt while simultaneously clamping his hand onto your neck silencing your pleasured scream. He is so deep inside you, you could feel his cock twitch! _You could barely breathe!_ He slips out and in, pistoning so deep and forceful it made your body move back and forth on the crate. Without being able to breathe, you could feel your core throb tenfold! He releases the pressure on your neck allowing you to gasp for air, causing you to shudder. **“Tell me pet, does it feel good?”** You shake your head. He grasps your chin and asks again. **“Answer me!”** Out of fear and excitement you gasp out “Yes! It does! Ohhhhh please let me!” You mewl out. He fucks you roughly as his hands grasps your hips, pistoning into you. Forcing you to take all of it! He grunts from above you, snarling in almost a predatory way. Seeing this added to the lewd sounds of your hips clapping and the sounds of his hips snapping into you. You can feel yourself on the edge and ohhh it's coming fast! “Please, let me cum please Trapper!” He grunts in response causing more juice to come out. **“Beg”** He slows his pace down causing you to whine and miss the roughness. “Jesus christ just fuck me please! I just need- Please I’m so clos-nmph!” with both hands wrapped tightly around your neck he fucks you into oblivion. Increasing the power and speed in his hips, and having no air intensified it. **“Cum my pet.”** With a final deep snap of his hips, you came undone. You could feel his own orgasm rip through you causing you to shiver. Feeling him cum deep inside of you made you gasp for air as he let go of your sore neck. Looking up at his mask made you feel so weak. You were the prey and he caught you. You felt so tired. _I can’t keep my eyes open crap._ **“Until next time pet”** is the last thing you hear before it fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope that this was alright sine this is my first time writing anything as explicit or smutty as this. Hope you enjoyed this and tell me if you  
> would like to see more works and possibly other character relationships. It would also be helpful to hear some ideas!


End file.
